


霜鐵 - 大戰中的悲劇

by Tsuname_Raptora



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuname_Raptora/pseuds/Tsuname_Raptora
Summary: 在一次大戰中，他失去了唯一的愛人......
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark





	霜鐵 - 大戰中的悲劇

很久很久以前，東尼．斯塔克是阿斯嘉仙宮中的神民，他擔當遠見之神，能看見未來所發生的事。他的哥哥洛基．勞菲森是天王，自小失去爸媽，相依為命。

一天又一天過去了，洛基和東尼的關係越來越密切。可是，此舉令神民們不滿，因為作為天王，卻不處理國事，只顧每天跟東尼玩樂。東尼的弟弟雷神索爾也和他的妻子女武神希菲反對，想要東尼離開阿斯嘉，並辭退他的職位。他把自己的想法告訴天王，沒想到……

翌天早上，洛基含着淚把東尼拉上了馬匹，東尼問他幹什麼，洛基不回答，繼續趕馬到彩虹橋——一個可以到達其他領域的地方。 洛基拿起彩虹劍，說：「我真是十分對不起，我不是故意的，是你的弟弟叫我做的。」當洛基握着彩虹劍的時候，他呆在原地，不知道如何是好，但是他不小心將劍插進了洞裏，白光從那個洞裏射了出來，東尼就這樣消失了。

-

自從東尼被放逐後，在凡間裏生活，再也不是神域的成員。他一掙開眼睛，發現自己在床上躺着，外面還有一片美麗的海景，這裏就是加州馬利布。

東尼從床上爬起來，四處走走，怎麼只有他自己一個人？他的哥哥呢？他突然想起了，他哥哥把它留在了地球！

走着走着，你看到一個工房，那個工房大得不得了！他不斷在探索那個工房。「那些不是名車嗎？在工房裏，竟然還有一個車場，上面還有很多名車！」全家的東西都是的，被哥哥放逐，來到地球竟然得到了一間巨大的海邊獨立屋？ 來到了客廳，記得立刻打開了電視，當時是2015年，復仇者們剛跟奧創打完，記者爭相訪問他們，現在還是現場直播呢！東尼把一切放進了眼中，決定要找到這些人，成為他們的一員，那麼哥哥一定會以他為傲。

-

回到了仙宮， 洛基正在床上哭，他實在十分掛念東尼，但這一切是回不去的。如果他不做天王，阿斯嘉是一定會大亂的，而且一定沒有人會肯擔當。他根本不知道他不做天王，下凡間找東尼還是繼續做天王。

他想着想着，有人敲了他的門，便喊着說：「別進來！」那人偏要進來，他就是東尼的弟弟。他看到洛基在哭，便問他：「你為什麼要哭，是不是想離開這裏？別擔心，你下去找東尼，讓我來做天王吧！」洛基突然嚇了一跳，説：「你能負擔起嗎？你平時已經很忙碌了。」索爾拍了拍洛基的肩膀，說：「我很樂意幫助哥哥們，為了讓你們團聚，我多辛苦也能承受！」

洛基感動極了，馬上站起來，往馬房奔去，索爾就跟在後邊。在馬房裏，有三隻生物正在睡覺，第一隻是擁有八腳的馬匹斯利普尼爾，第二隻是年輕的塵世巨蟒耶夢加得，第三隻是懂得魔法的巨狼芬里爾。他們聽到主人來了，立刻抬起頭來。 洛基把馬鞍安在八腳馬上，把鐵項圈套在芬里爾上，三隻生物陪着洛基一起往彩虹橋奔去。

**-**

回到人間，東尼正在想着要做甚麼。突然，一束白光打斷了他的思緒，白光就是從工房裏出現的。白光慢慢地消失了，站在那兒的是一隻八條腿的純白馬，一隻黑毛綠眼的魔狼，還有一條碧綠色的巨蛇。他害怕極了，立即跑到了床上。可是，有一個人叫停了東尼，他漸漸回過頭，這……不是之前把他放逐的哥哥嗎？ 

東尼跑到了洛基的懷裏，哭了起來，洛基看到東尼激動的樣子，自己也禁不住，也哭了。接着，洛基帶來的三隻生物，也成為了東尼的朋友。

接着，當他們的心情平復下來後，便向東尼介紹了三個玩伴：「這是八腳馬，世界上跑得最快的馬匹。我三歲時在叢林裏找到這匹小馬，想給爸爸當禮物，可是爸爸卻嫌棄牠，還打算把牠殺了，我非常喜愛這匹馬，便悄悄把牠拿走。長大後，我才發現這匹馬速度無比，根本比不上其他只有四隻腳的馬。這是麈世巨蟒耶夢加德，她將來會包圍着整個地球，守護着你們的世界。魔狼芬里爾十分兇暴，你要小心。」

-

東尼跟洛基說出自己的夢想後，洛基非常同意，立刻呼喚自己的八腳馬，讓他騎上去，跑到復仇者總部。 

來到馬房，八腳馬端坐在稻草旁，對東尼說：「你應該不知道我會說話對吧？我們是阿斯嘉的神生物，來吧，我把你帶到總部，可是你要抓緊，我可是世上跑得最快的馬呢！」

東尼答應了八腳馬，騎上了馬匹後，八腳馬嘶了幾聲，開始奔馳，他們往總部的旅程開始了。八腳馬說：「你應該知道， 洛基是復仇者們的對手，而他們也許知道我是他的座騎，你不能讓他們知道你和洛基有什麼關係。」 

過了一會兒，他們已經到達總部了。東尼從馬匹背後爬了下來，按了一下門鐘，一個背着幾枝箭的男士走了出來，他原來就是神射手——巴頓。

-

東尼走進了總部，來迎接他的有五人。東尼坐了下來，先來介紹自己：「大家好，我是東尼．斯塔克，現在25歲。到現在我還是單身，自己一個人住在一間海邊獨立屋。」說完，八腳馬嘶了一聲，東尼便把它牽進去了。

接着，復仇者們就逐一介紹自己：「我叫羅傑斯，是這裏的隊長。」「我是班納，變身後會成為破壞王。」「我是巴頓，神射手鷹眼。」「我是羅曼諾夫，黑寡婦。」到最後因為復仇者介紹自己先，你整個人呆住了：「我是索爾，是雷神。」他……不就是東尼以前的弟弟嗎？東尼跟索爾說：「你晚上來我的家，我要弄清楚你發生什麼事。」 

東尼跟復仇者們討論了一會兒後，他得知復仇者們需要多一人才能成為完整的一隊，也需要一位「銅皮鐵骨」的人。所以，復仇者們也將東尼成為他們的一員。

-

討論完後，東尼帶着索爾爬上馬匹，準備跑回家中。他們邊走邊談：「我不敢相信你在地球上啊！」「你快告訴我，你為什麼在地球當復仇者呢？」所以說：「那是很久以前的事了，當你還在仙宮時，我已經是一位復仇者了。」說完，一條綠色的巨蛇出現在他們面前，八腳馬好像受到驚嚇，發出「嘶嘶」的叫聲。

索爾興奮地喊道：「好可愛！這是誰家的——」還未說完，就被東尼捂住了個嘴巴。蛇說話了：「你忘了我是誰嗎？」「耶夢加德？」耶夢加德得眨了一下眼睛，說：「跟我來！」 來到東尼的家門，索爾問：「只有你自己住在那麼大的家嗎？」東尼說：「你看看便知道了！」一踏進東尼的家裏，索爾便看到椅背上有一套綠色的服裝，還有一個長角頭盔，再放眼望去，一個熟悉的身影穿着東尼的衣服，還在露台上享受着一杯茶。東尼跑上前嚷到：「你為什麼拿我的茶來喝？ ！這是我的，那一杯是你的！ ！」洛基突然彈了起來，應該是被嚇到了吧！洛基說：「你……是——怎麼來了？」東尼補充到：「哦！索爾只是過來留宿幾晚而已，親愛的，別那麼在意吧！」索爾說：「甚……甚麼？什麼親愛的？」洛基說：「好了！你們洗澡吧，我要睡覺了。」

深夜，他們三個躺在床上，靜靜地進入了夢鄉……

-

翌天早上，東尼和索爾看到洛基正在準備馬鞍，走上前問：「你去哪兒？你帶八腳馬去哪兒？」洛基答道：「對不起，今天整天都不會出在家……夜晚才會回來。你要去總部的話就騎芬里爾，但是要小心別讓他亂咬人。」說完洛基便離開了。東尼和索爾整理好儀容後，便騎上芬里爾，跑到了總部。

來到總部，他們看到復仇者們正在討論，便把巨狼放在小屋裏，並把繩子綁在脖子上，並把牠牽了在木柱上。東尼得知要進行大戰了，感到有點兒害怕，這是他第一次上場大戰呢！東尼決定回家後要打造一套鋼鐵衣以對抗戰爭。經過六個人的討論，他們會在兩星期後開始大戰。他們對東尼也越來越熟悉，便請求他讓復仇者們拜訪他的家。東尼當然歡迎他們來，可是又不想讓他們發現真相……於是他慢慢地說：「其實，我不是只有一個人自己住，還有一個人跟我住在一起，他……是你們的敵人——洛基。」其他成員們都被嚇了一跳，除了索爾。羅傑斯趕緊追問：「這是怎麼一回事？你和他有什麼親友關係？」東尼回答道：「很久以前，我、索爾、洛基是三兄弟，我們每天都一起玩，是仙宮的神民。但是索爾總是反對我和洛基倆關係那麼密親，所以他叫洛基把我放逐。只要我在，洛基是絕對不會攻擊任何人的，希望你們對他也是跟你們對我一樣。」 復仇者們聽完後，便收拾好東西，準備出發到你的家裏。來到的家裏，復仇者們都忍不住讚嘆，因為他家真是太大太美了！又有漂亮的海景，又有用玻璃製造的楷梯……遠處聽到「嘶嘶」聲，難道洛基和八腳馬已經回來了？東尼四周叫做他的名字，接着被着黑色長髮的洛基從房間走了出來，揉了揉眼睛，說：「什麼？」當洛基看到復仇者們，急忙把東尼拉了進房子裏，並關上門。 問：「他們來這幹什麼？ ！」東尼答道：「你別那麼生氣，你放心，他們以後也不會把你當成敵人了！你過來，一起跟他們談天吧！」

就這樣，洛基、東尼和復仇者們談天談到了早上。

-

一星期過去了，在班納和洛基的幫助下，東尼完成了他的鋼鐵衣，準備進入戰爭。

來到了城中，復仇者們看着天空，看着太空破了個洞，巨型的外星化石魚龍乘虛而入，攻擊地球。復仇者們已經準備好了，羅傑斯拿著盾牌，羅曼諾夫準備好手槍，巴頓背著十多支箭，班納也變了身，索爾拿着「雷神之鎚」，各人都準備對抗這些魚龍。當然，除了他們，還有詭計之神——洛基。東尼拍了拍心口了的反應器，鋼鐵衣從心口的反應爐「長」出來。洛基拿着的魔杖裏的宇宙立方閃閃發亮，就像一顆藍色水晶。一隻魚龍朝他們飛來，洛基機靈地拿起了魔杖，隨即發出了天藍色的光，向那隻魚龍射去。「轟隆」的一聲，魚龍倒地了。一隻又一隻的魚龍向他們飛來，全都被洛基一一擊倒……正當大家向他讚賞時，「吼吼」響聲從他們身後響起，復仇者們和他一同轉過頭來，看着一隻巨大的暴龍一步步跑過來。羅曼諾夫拿起手槍，向這巨型生物死射去，可是手槍根本對死亡暴龍無效。東尼飛上前，用衣服的爆破攻擊對抗這隻暴龍，也是無效。 這隻暴龍不耐煩地看着東尼，露出尖銳的牙齒，東尼不小心按了按鈕，鋼鐵衣離開了他身體，暴龍竟然趁機甩頭把他丟到了一群碎石中。他的氣差點斷了，鮮紅的血也從受傷的身體對滲出來，很難受地喘着氣。

洛基見了，跑到他旁邊，一邊哭一邊說：「對不起……你原諒我吧……是我的錯，把你留在地球，到了現在你就死了……對不起……」他伏在他身上哭泣……

-

死亡暴龍突然無緣無故地自爆了。 

這裏只剩着洛基和復仇者們，傷心地盯着將死的東尼。 

復仇者們走過來，安慰着他，可是他的心仍然未能安定下來……他們倆心可是互相牽連的，鬆開了，對方的生命也會受到威脅， 心也會碎，悲痛欲絕……洛基微弱地嗚咽着，淚流滿面地說：「請你不要……」接着，東尼斷了氣息，去世了。他用魔法變出了一把小刀，把小刀插進了他的心口，洛基伏在了他的身上，說出了去世前最後的句子：「我愛你……」

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事非常差劣，對吧？


End file.
